The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, portions of the anatomy, such as a human anatomy, include bony portions that can articulate relative to one another in joints. At the joints, the articulations provide movement of the various bony portions relative to one another to allow for movement of the anatomy and mobility thereof. For example, a femur can articulate with a tibia at a knee joint to allow for movement of the legs of an anatomy.
The natural anatomy generally allows for substantially smooth and pain free articulation at the various joints in the anatomy. For various reasons, such as injury, disease, and for other reasons, the articulations may become damaged or painful. The damaged articulations, in certain circumstances, can be replaced to substantially return the anatomy to its natural articulation.
To perform a procedure to allow for natural articulation to replace a damaged joint, it may be desirable to substantially minimize the amount of intrusion of the soft tissue surrounding the joint. Such reduced invasive procedure can be desirable to achieve various results. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a prosthesis and system allowing for implantation of a prosthesis in a substantially less invasive manner.